I desire
by ShiteruSASU09
Summary: What will happen if Ruri Uquitake fell in love with her own kind, her blood, her own brother. It would change her life forever. WARNING: OC Angeru X Ruri, Itachi x Ruri, Madara/Tobi x Eri, Zetsu x Okami.
1. Prolouge

Do you know what is that I hate the most? I hate a lot of things. Mostly it's because I was raised that way, or it was because I raised myself like that. There are a lot of things that I hate. For starters I hate annoying things.

I hate seeing my best friend Sasuke being depresed. I hate watching the ones I love suffering in front of my eyes. But the one thing I hate the most is him.

The guy who made my life a living hell. The guy who I used to stood up for. The guy I admired the most. The guy who I made me happy just by being around him...

My brother

And do you know why I hate him? He killed everyone I loved without mercy. Murder them without a reason. Or so I thought...

Now I know why he did it. For the sake of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Because he was ordered too.

But I still hate him more and you know why?

I hate him because I have fallen deeply in love with my own kind, a vampire, my own blood.

My older brother.


	2. The truth

...The truth

It's been 5 months probably more since I've been in the Akatsuki. I was taking away from my home, the Hidden Leaf Village. Being this evil organization made me meet new people and new enemies. I meet two white haired girls that almost looked like twins but they were'nt.

One had yellow bright eyes, like a wolf. When she smiles, she shows her white and sharpy teeth. Her name is Okami, the oldest of the two girls.

The other had blue eyes that shined in the light. Her white silky hair was allways tied in a ponytail. Her name is Eri Sincera, the youngest of the two girls.

Okami and Eri, their my new friends. My new sisters. They understand and love me, thats what makes me happu. But, they're not enough to make me happy. Not even seeing my old friend Itachi Uchiha and bein with him is enough.

That's because HE is here. The one I hate. The one I want to kill. My brother. My own flesh and blood. Angeru Uquitake.

The first time I saw him here was a disaster. More than 3 people had to hold me down since I was filled with rage and hatred over him. The Akatsuki Leader, an orange haired man with lots of percings named Pein, would'nt let me do it. I was never angrier in my life than that day! Every time I saw Angeru's eyes, his face it made me burn with such anger and hatred.

That's how it all started.

Right now I was on my way to Eri's room to ask if she wanted to hang out with me since my Danna Okami is busy with Zetsu-san. I stopped in front of her door ready to knock on-

Why do Ruri-chan and Angeru hate eachother? I heard Eri said and that made me curious to why she was asking such a question

It's a long story Eri-chan. Another voice said. I could not reconise it very much but it must have been Tobi.

Tell me please. I'm actually really worried about her Eri said. Tobi sighed alittle and I waited for what exactly he had to say. I dont get it, why would Tobi explain it to her? He dose'nt know anything about me.

She hates him because her clan was murderd by her brother Angeru... he said and just hearing that made my blood boil with alittle anger.

...because he was ordered too.

What did he say? I could'nt belive my ears, they must have been desiving me. Angru could'nt have been ordered to kill my clan. He's lying! I know he must be!

The Uquitake clan had a huge secret. They were a clan of vampires. They moved to the Hidden Leaf Village since the very beginning. They made a treaty to the First Hokage, they promised to leave the people in the villafe alone and not kill them for their blood if they were allowed to live peacefully in the new village and hunt animals insted, along with keeping their secret of being vampires away from people.

The Hokage agreed and signed the treaty along with the elders. The one who signed the contract for with the Hokage is Ruri's Grandfather who was actually more than a 100 years old but looked like he was in his 30's

The clan lived in peace until 7 years ago, the elders did'nt seem to trust the vampire clan anymore, so they ordered the ANBU Vice Captain who was only 11 years old, Angeru Uquitake to get rid of his entire clan. He did'nt want too but he did it, alone with no help from anyone.

He had only one flaw in his mission: He could'nt kill his beloved younger sister Ruri. He lied o her so she wont betray her villae, that's why Ruri hates him. Because she was living a lie for more than 7 years. And now, she still dose'nt know the sad thruth only we, Angeru, the Hokage and elders know.

I was stunned and frozen by his words. My mind was filled with lots of thoughts. He did it because of Konoha? He lied to me to protect me? I've been living a whole lie? These where the thoughts that came to me as I feel to the floor on my knees.

It hurted so much to know the truth, it hurted alot. It felt like a ton of kunai's were stabbing my heart over and over again.

Tears were running down my eyes as I laid on the cold hard floor. I could hear a door opened and a girl's voice calling my name. I heard running footsteps and mroe people saying my name as I laid there not moving.

Before I closed my eyes only one voice filled with sadness caught my ears.

Ruri? It said and my mind went dark

TBC


	3. To hear your voice

... To hear your voice

It was dark and cold where ever I was. All I heard where soft voices speaking next to me I couldn't identify them well, but I could hear what they were saying.

"Is she going to be alright?" a female voice asked.

"Yeah she will, she just passed out infront of your room. Thank God Sasori found her there just in time" another female voice said.

I heard a soft knock at the door and the door opening and closing. "...Is it ok if I see her?" a male voice said, it sounded worried somehow as it got closer to where I was. And... it sounded very familiar to me.

I slowly opened my eyes, looking around to where I was. I was in my room and in my bed. "Oh good she's awake!" Okami said as I looked up at said teen who was really relived.

"What happened?" I asked softly.

"You passed put infront of Eri's room. How are you feeling? Does anything hurt?" Okami asked with worry.

As soon as she said that, I remembered what happened. I was going to Eri's room to ask her something and I heard a man's voice talking to her about my clan. The truth about my clan's murder and the truth about my brother.

"Ruri?" Eri said as she sat down next to me. She put a hand to my face which was now covered in fresh tears. "You heard didn't you?" she asked softly so I can hear. I only nodded my head slowly as I hugged my best friend.

"Oh Ruri..." Eri just said as she hugged me back. Her voice was filled with guilt and sadness for whats happening to me. I burried my face in her sholder as I cried once more about the truth. I just couldn't stop crying about it. It hurted me so much knowing that, that I can't take it anymore.

"Eri, Okami do you mind if I speak with her alone?" the same male voice that I heard earlier speaked again. "Don't kill him Ruri" I heard Eri whisper in my ear as she pulled away from me obeying the man order. Okami seamed to do the same thing since she left the room along with Eri behind her. As I heard the door I didn't look up at the man who was alone with me in my own room.

"Ruri look up"

I slowly looked up to the man before me. His long dark brown hair that went up his sholder was shiny due to the lighting of the room. His brown/purple eyes looked at me as I looked back. Looking at his eyes, there was something different about them, it was filled with guilt. "Angeru?" I said mentioning my own older brother's name. "What do you want from me?"

"I just came to see how you were, you gave mostly everyone quite a scare when they found you passed out on the floor" Angeru said as he grabed a chair that was next to my bed and sat down infront of me not tearing his gaza away from me.

"You know the truth dont you Ruri nee-chan" he said as he crossed his arms leaning back against the chair.

I only stayed quiet as I looked away from him. I didn't want to see his face anymore. I'm really stupid and idiotic falling for his lies. He lied to me saying that I he alone killed everyone of his own free will. What a liar. The biggest liar I've ever seen. My life has been a whole lie.

I heared Angeru sigh as he just kept looking at me. "I guess you should hear my part of the story. As you heard I was really ordered to kill our clan. What I really felt that day when I was ordered too was saness. I respected my clan and loved it with my heart. Killing all of them single handed was a sin, and a wound in my heart that would never heal. I failed the mission because I left one alive. And that was you Ruri-chan. I couldn't and I will never kill my own beloved sister" he said as he looked down.

"...You lied to me" I onlly managed to say as some tears went down my check.

"I did only for your own good. I couldn't allow you to kill the elders or the Hokage because of that." he said as he standed and sat next to me. He put his hand to my check wiping away my tears as I turned to look at him. "All I wanted was that my younger would be happy, but I failed at that one also"

There was a long silence as he pulled his cold pale hand away from my face. I couldn't manage to say anything anymore. His words were coming deep down from his heart that I just kept quiet litsening to him. Litsening to his voice that I hadn't heard for years.

"...Do you still hate me for what I did?" Angeru finally asked breaking my toughts and the silence around us both. Hate. Thats a powerful word that expressed a deep emotion of anger and dispise. I did hate him, but my hate was all a lie as the truth was now open.

"No I don't hate you, I think I never did hate you..." I managed to say.

"I'm sorry for all the pain you've suffered. I'm sorry that I was never there for you when we we're young. I'm sorry for everything I've done to you. I am sorry, for being the brother you don't deserve" he said looking away again in guilt. His words still were deep and very truthful.

"You don't have to be sorry, Angeru" I said as I looked down at the floor. I just didn't had the corage to look at him anymore. But I wanted to admit what I was feeling to him, but I just couldn't!

"No I am sorry" Angeru said as he stood up once more. "Get some rest you need it" he said as he walked to the door.

I looked at his back as he left my room. Hearing his footsteps leave made me quite lonely since there was only silence in the room. I wanted to keep hearing his voice speak to me. Speak with the deep dark voice he has. A voice that I missed. My brother's voice I miss it.

I laid down on my bed obeying his orders. Angeru was right, I needed to get some rest. I just hope I can hear his voice again more often. I hope to hear him speak to me in my dreams. How I hope that I can be with him more. He is wrong, I do deserve a brother like him. I **want** a brother like him.

A brother with a voice I desire to hear...


	4. You're closeness

...Your closeness

I laid in my bed alone. I told my current girlfriend, a red haired teen named Rosemarry to give me some space for awhile because of what I expirianced earlier with my sister.

I looked at the plain white ceiling with my brown eyes. All I could think of was her, my younger sister Ruri. When I saw her pale young and beautiful face filled with sadness I felt that same emotion that has been haunting me for years. The same emotion that I felt that day I saw my young sister smile for one last time before I killed my whole entire clan.

Guilt.

I felt Guilty for everything I've done to hurt my precious sister. My heart broke slightly as I saw her face like that and guilt is what I felt. Guilt hit me hard that I told her what I was feeling.

She dosen't deserve a brother like me. And I don't deserve a sister like her, a kind forgiveful sister like Ruri.

I sighed as I closed my eyes letting my mind wander on something else, which was very difficult for me. I needed to think of something insted of my horrible past something, anything to get my mind off of them. All of them that cared and trusted me. My family.

I dont wish to think of them, but I cant seem to get them out ever since I admited my feelings to Ruri. I sighed once more as I sat up thinking, with my head laid on my pale hands as I thought about my fateful past since there was nothing more I could do.

The laughter of the past haunts me in my sleep or whenever my mind wanders to it along with those cheerful smiles and that sweetful voice that calls my name...

"Angeru-niisan~!"

Over and over I hear that innocent voice in different parts of my past.

The one that begged me  
"Angeru nii, can you play with me today?"

The one that was fustrated with what I did  
"Angeru nii why do you allways have to go on missions?"

The one that was sad crying  
"Angeru nii why did you left me there all alone"

The one that had hatred and rage all over her voice  
"Angeru you idiot why did you kill them!"

Each in a different scene,I hear her,with different emotions on her face and voice. But the one I hear the most is the anger and hatred in her voice after she saw my parents with blood all over them.

"Stop thinking about it..." I muttred under my breath as I wanted to grab a kunai and just stab my brain over and over to get it out of my head.

Once again guilt has hit me hard. Harder than when you fall off a 20 story building hitting the hard cold concrete floor beneath you. When guilt hits me, it drives me insane with different emotions I never feel in a very long time.

Its even worser now than ever. There has to be a cure for my guiltyness.

Maybe...

Just maybe,there could be one. One that might make me the same emoitonless guy once more or one that could change the way I am. I once more sighed very loudly laying on my bed.

What was the cure for my guiltyness? What is the cure for this empy feeling thats building up inside me?

I closed my eyes curling myself into a sleep will make me feel better, thats what I kept thinking. But once I had my eyes closed and fell asleep the image of her appeared once more.

This time it was in a peaceful medow full of every flower you could ever think of.

She had a sweet smile on her face wearing a traditional kimono that suited her.  
She walked closer and I felt that she grabed my hands softly opening them putting something soft in it.

"Its a Panda Lily, I hope you like it Angeru nii-san" she said in a sweet voice still smiling.

I looked at the black and white flower in hand and she pulled me to a tree were she sat down pulling me along with her.

I could feel the warm of her body getting closer and closer to mine eventually sitting on my lap like she did when she was a child. She felt so warm, that it made me sigh happily. Her closeness relaxed me so much.

"I love you Angeru" she said as she hugged me laying her head on my chest.

Those words that she said.

I havent heard it in her voice for a long while and it made me feel happy once more, my heart filled with joy insted of guilt.

I realized something at last. Ruri was my cure.

She is the cure of everything even though she was the one causing it.

I realised that I desire her closeness...


	5. To know that you're ok

...To know that you're ok

A week later after the incident in the hallway infront of Eri's room, I was getting worried about my cute little Ruri. I've never seen her so broken and depressed. She looked like if someone touched her she'll break into a million pieces. I sighed softly as I got dressed for the usuall day.

"Okami whats wrong this time? **You seem very down since Ruri-san almost never leaves her room**"Zetsu said as he watched me get dressed his eyes full of worry.

"I am worried about her she dosent speak to anyone after Angeru decided to be with her alone" I said sighing bottoning my cloak up sitting on Zetsu's lap who gladly wrapped his arms around my slender waist.

"Okami dear why dont you try to get her out of her room?"

"Zetsu honey I've tried all week but she just looks at me with those big brown eyes full of sorrow. It pains me so much to see her like that" I said burring my face on my bi skined lovers neck who gladly hugged me.

"Keep trying dear **You'll never know what will happen, just try one more time**" he said kissing my forehead in a reasuring way.

"I will, you allways make me feel better Zetsu. Thanks" I said smiling softly at him as I pressed my lips softly to his as he kissed me back...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Eri dear try getting her out of her room atleast" I heard my lover Madara Uchiha say as he for once had his mask off as he discussed Ruri's problem with me.

"Madara I've been trying and trying she dosent move from her room."

"Then drag her out" he said sighing as he looked at me with his onyx eyes.

"I cant force her out of her room like that she might hate me. But I have no choice I think I have to drag her out of her room..." I said sighing in defeat as I put my shoes on.

"So what are you thinking? Just plain drag her out of her room" Madara asked me.

"Noo I'm going to just say "Hey Ruri if you dont come out of that room you cant have sex with me now"..." I said sarcasticly looking at my lover with a bored look as I saw him smirk.

"That be a very nice sight to see"

"I was being sarcastic. I'll just bribe her out with dango pervert" I said rolling my eyes as I opened the door to my room steping out of my room.

I went to the kitchen quietly opening the fridge. I looked around if I could see Itachi and he wasnt around. Good thing he wasnt because the good dango I can find quickly is from Itachi's stash of sweets. I took one dango from said Uchiha's container and walked away before he could catch me.

Once I was infront of Ruri's room I slowly opened the door peeking inside. There I saw her, my brown haired bundle of happiness turned into a depressing lonely un-talking girl. I frowned as she laid there on her bed un moving.

"Ruri, its me Eri come on Ruri its time for you to come out of your room" I said closing the door behind me as I was fully inside the emo girls room.

"Ruri look at me please" I kept saying as I walked closer to her. After a minute of silence she turned to look at me. Her face was filled with no emotion. Her skin as pale as I've ever seen, her eyes lost its shine and they looked dead with no spirit. Seeing Ruri like this broke my heart and I wanted to cry myself seeing her so hopeless.

"I got your favorite snack Ruri, but I'll give it to you only if you agree to go out of your room with me" I said to her with a smile and for the first time in weeks I heard her voice.

"...No thank you, I wish to stay in my room" she said plainly as she turned away from my face.

I had enough of seeing her like this, I cant take it anymore I need to do something now. I grabed Ruri by the waist pulling her over my sholder easy and walked out of her room. She said nothing as I walked outside with her into the forest.

I kept walking going of the road smelling the air. I knew Im getting closer to my destination so I letted the girl go once I got there. A hot spring. It was my secret place of relaxing.

"Alright Ruri take your clothes off Im going to make you relax and forget about everything once you step inside the hot spring with me" I said giving her a reasuring smile.

She looked at me un moving and I sighed loudly getting tired of her silence. "Ruri please stop this, all I want is for you to be happy, to know that you're ok. But you're not, you only stay in your room depressed and isolated from your friends. We're very worried about you Ru"

"...I'm sorry Eri, I'll get out of my room often to make you happy and worried about me" Ruri said looking down.

I sighed once again and grabed the brown haired teen pulling her close to me as I pressed my lips to hers. I pulled back a second later to look at her once more. "I dont want you to do that for you to make me happy, I want you to try and do it so you can feel better. Here eat this and relax in the hot spring ok Ruri-chan?" I said smiling at her.

"Ok Eri..." she said as she took the dango slowly out of my hands bringing it to her mouth taking a bite from her favorite sweet. She really did look pale but seeing her eat I could see a slight color appear on her face as she finished the dango.

I smiled as I took my clothing off leaving me in only my underwear. I looked at Ruri who just stared down at the floor nervously and I raised and eyebrow at that putting a hand on my hand. "Aren't you going to come inside the water?" I asked.

"Umm I-I dont think I should..." Ruri said stuttering and she gasped as I pulled her closer to me.

"Oh come on there's nothing to be afraid of Ruri-chan" I said smiling at her who blushed. Ah finally some color into that beautiful pale face I love.

"Ok Eri-chan" she said sighing in defeat as she took her corset off follow by her skirt and shoes. She stayed there nervously debating if she should take her shirt off but she did and I gasped as I saw the bandages on her wrists as she stepped inside the hot water which I followed.

"Ruri..." I said in a treatning voice looking at her waiting for her to explain.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ruri..." I heard Eri say to me in a treatning tone as she glared slightly at my wrists. Clearly I figured she wanted an explanation about them.

"Its nothing Eri just lets relax like you told me too..." I said hoping for her to skip the question about my wrists.

"No you're going to explain these now" Eri said as she grabed my wrists gentaly. I winced once she undid my bandages and winced even more in pain since I tried to pull back away from the white haired girl.

I heard her gasp as she examined my wounds. "Ruri you..." she said as anger rised to her face.

"Ruri why did you cut yourself?" she asked me looking at me with a pained expression as if it was that someone hurted her. And someone did. It seemed that I hurted Eri.

I sighed in defeat. Might as well tell her the truth. "Yes I did cut myself, Im sorry I did but I just reallly wanted to..." die right there to put myself out of my misery. I couldnt tell her everything, and by the look on her face she was pretty mad at me.

"Ruri how could you think that? Is that what you want? To end your life when you have so many people that give you a reason for you to be happy! Dont you dare do this again" Eri said raising her soft voice at me and as soon as she did I felt so horrible for trying to do that, to hurt myself when I was going to try and hurt everyone who loves and cares about me.

"I-I'm sorry i wont do it again, I promise Eri please dont tell Okami-danna I dont want to see her cry" I begged at the white haired girl looking at her with the most sadest face I could pull off. I saw her sigh clearly in defeat as she looked at me rubbing my wrists alittle.

"Fine Ruri I wont tell Okami, I promise. Turn around so you can relax, ok Ruri?" Eri said sighing. I turned my back to her just like she ordered sighing softly myself. She putted her hands on my sholders and started giving me a massage.

"Wow Ruri you're so tense" The Sincera said as she rubbed her hands alittle hardred on my sholders moving them down my back rubbing it. She kept rubbing my back and sholders for what I thought it was hours but it was actually like 30 minutes. She letted go of me and laid her chin on my sholder.

"How do you feel now?" she asked me.

"I feel good, thank you so much Eri-chan I really owe it to you, you give a very good massage." I said sighing happily giggling alittle as she kissed my forehead. "Im glad to know that you're ok, lets get dressed and head back before some people start worrying" she said pulling back from me getting out of the hot spring. Both of us got dressed and headed back tot he base were Okami looked at us with a relived face as we walked inside the living room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I was worried. Well not actually worried I was super worried about where Ruri have gone too. Once I finished speaking with Zetsu I headaded out to her room which I saw empty as I looked inside. I couldnt sence her chakra anywhere in the base nor outside. Her scent either. I then notice that Eri was gone too when I went to her room. Tobi explained that she went to Ruri's room to try and get her outside and for once I was slightly relived to hear that.

But that wasnt enough. I was still worried until I saw both my brown haireed cute girl and Eri walk inside the base both with a smile on their faces. Seeing Ruri smile warmed my heart, I was so glad to see her smiling and out of her room. I saw blue eyes staring at me back and I smiled at Eri.

"Thank you" I mouthed to her as I heard her say that she was going back to her room to rest. She nodded her head smiling waving goodbye at both me and Ruri.

I was so happy to know that my smiling cute Ruri was finally ok....


	6. For something like this to happen

I desire 5

"I Desire for something like this to happen"

* * *

It has been weeks since I've been in a state of depression. Eri and Okami tended to make me busy with different activities. First Eri Sincera used to take me out into town and shop or doing chores. Even if I don't find shopping "fun" it was something to keep my mind busy, which is what the sky blue eyed teen wanted for me to do. She wanted me to be distracted from being stuck in my dark room.

She took me to different places with Tobi sometimes. But most of the times she took me alone with her. I felt relaxed whenever I was with my best friend. Her sweet smile always made me want to smile right back. Which did work. A lot really.

The next week after I was with Eri, Okami made me do creative things inside the base or outside. Most of the activities were artistic things like drawing and painting.

I remember when she asked me to paint what I was feeling. She made me do that one a lot. The first time, I painted a dead valley. There was no life there. No plants, just dead dry trees. No flowers, just tumble weeds. The atmosphere in the painting was dead along with everything else.

Okami sweat dropped once she saw the drawing. "Why not try instead something happier and lively like drawing animals?" she once asked me.

"Can it be bloody dead animals with disembodied heads and body parts?" I replied back looking at her with big innocent eyes, doing my cute act. Yet the tone I said it was a serious one.

She just looked at me with a look that clearly read 'Are you insane?' and then just sighed shaking her head, her white bangs moving from side to side once I said that. Okami showed me how to paint with feeling, with emotions. Well "positive" emotions to be exact.

My life looked like to be returning to normal.

Wrong.

Even though the two white haired teens who I adore cured me from my depression, the truth Eri's lover told was stuck in my mind. The way Tobi told Eri, seemed like a fictional story instead of a real story. But for me it was the horrible truth. Living seven years after the mass blood shedding with hatred inside was all a lie. A big, fat nightmare of a lie.

The truth still crosses my mind from time to time. Because of that, one day I painted a place covered in red. Blood. Okami and Sempai's looks once they saw my work of art looked slightly surprised yet confused by my drawing. Yet they expected that from me, it was written in they're eyes. But by my current emotions, being more calm and normal, they didn't expect it that much.

Today, the present I'm just sitting quietly in the living room floor of the base with a book in my hands that Itachi gave me. It's supposed to help the mind relax. Still why am I sitting on the floor instead of a chair or couch? The truth is that I never quite enjoyed the couch very much. It gets crowded very quickly by the members of the Akatsuki. So the floor is far more comftable. Plus it helps me relax since it's different from being sat down on a soft cushion or a hard wooden chair.

I sighed closing the book and leaned back against the wall looking over at the living room. I was the only one there. At least that is what I thought until I heard some footsteps. I regret looking at the person who was coming.

Dark brown short hair, brown eyes that have a slight purple shine coming from them. Tall normal built body. The person I've been trying to avoid all these weeks. Angeru Uquitake. My older sibling.

I just did the immature thing I could think of, something what I did as a child. Just look away and pretend he isn't there at all. As easy as that sounds, it isn't. It is probably the most difficult thing I've done this week. How could I easily avoid him when I started the Akatsuki, but not now?

I decided to just try and keep reading the damned book.

After a few minutes, I couldn't bare it anymore. I peeked over my book slightly curious if he was still there. Oh how I regretted doing that. He was right across me, looking at me intensely. His eyes looked unreadable to me, however, they were intimidating. I tensed as I couldn't take my gaze away from him. I was completely frozen by his stare. Mentally I kicked myself for falling into his jedi mind tricks.

He was staring at me intensely. His stare felt like it was penetrating my very being. As I looked back I finally saw a readable thing in his eyes. They were filled with a hint of sadness. But why would he feel like that after he got everything out of his chest?

I wouldn't even dare to ask him, all I want is to stop looking at him.

For what it seemed like hours to me, he finally broke his gaze away to stand from his spot. I watched his tall figure disappear in the hallways of the base until I couldn't even hear his footsteps. I really wondered sometimes and still do; how is the inside of Angeru's mind? What secrets does he hide inside that darken place?

I sighed leaning back against the cold wall looking up at the ceiling.

I guess I will never know what is in his mind…

* * *

She's changed a lot. That is what has been crossing my mind for the last couple minutes after I left the living room leaving my younger sister alone to read her book. The way she looked at me was stuck in my mind. Ironic how that look still haunts me in my dreams.

I sighed putting a hand on my face. This was more difficult than I believed it would have been. I'm acting idiotic to my conscience. I know she has been depressed for a couple of weeks now. I do not have the guts to even speak with her.

I know all this because I ask Eri and Okami about Ruri's well being. They distract her, I'm grateful for that. Yes I know what people should be thinking this instant about me; the all emotionless Angeru Uquitake actually deeply cares about his own sibling that he left alone years ago to raise herself with a horrible memory that would haunt her for all eternity.

Pretty much I… I never stopped caring for her. I am doing it all for her.

Ugh I know it sounds really sappy, ridiculous and foolish of me, but hey I cannot stop my true feelings.

"Angeru?" I heard Konan call. I looked at her as she was already next to me. "Angeru-san, Pein-sama is requesting yours and your sisters presence in his office immediately. Please do tell her that" she requested.

"Of course" I nodded to her as I turned to walk away back to the living room. Leader requesting both of us could either mean that we both are going on a mission.

A mission with the person who has been avoiding me all these weeks. That is just so perfect.

In the living room, Ruri was still there reading her book just like I last saw her. I slowly walked over to her and looked down at my sister. "Ruri" I managed to say.

She tensed slightly while I continued. "…Leader wishes to see us in his office now."

I saw her bite her lower lip. "S-sure" she stuttered standing from the floor closing the book.

I walked away from her to Pein's office knowing that Ruri was following behind me at a slow pace. She looked nervous in my eyes. It is because of me… I mentally sighed at that. Little Azuli* hasn't changed that much. Ever since we were little, she has always been nervous around me. It's constantly strange for her to be like that. I just couldn't help myself but smile at that.

But my smile disappeared as I stopped in front of Leader's office and knocked on his door. "Enter" I heard Pein's deep voice say and I continued by opening the door stepping inside with Ruri behind me.

"Good both of you are here, now on to business…"

* * *

I stood next to Angeru nervously as Leader welcomed us in his office. I looked at Angeru from the corner of my eye; he had an emotionless expression like always. But I could have sworn that I saw a smile on his face before we entered. It must have been my minds playing games once more.

"…Are you listening Ms. Uquitake?" I heard Pein say in anger.

"Um…" I started as I looked at him. His Rinnengan was piercing right through me. I swear he could burn a hole on anyone or anything just by looking at it.

"I'll repeat this once more for your sake Ms. Uquitake. Do not make me repeat myself again unless you want to face the consequences, do I make myself clear?" he glared which I gulped slightly nodding.

That man just reminded me of how terrifying he really is.

"You two are to go on a important mission that will at least last more than a week. You are to infiltrate a mansion as a couple, which belongs to a man named Gin. That man contains highly secret information we need. Get the information, kill him without getting your cover blown, and immediately return back to this base. Any questions?"

"Yes sir." I said.

"Speak then" he said resting his chin on his hands slightly.

"With all due respect sir, why did you choose me instead of any other female in this base?" I asked.

"Eri Sincera is out on a mission with Deidara and Okami is taking care of a few bounties with Zetsu. Both of them will not return for a few days. We need to get this done immediately. Both of you are suitable for this mission." Pein said giving me a slight glare.

"B-but sir!" I protested. I didn't wanted to be stuck with Angeru for more than a week. Worse as a couple!

"I will not have any protests from you Ms. Uquitake. My decision is final" the orange haired man said with a dark glare.

"Yes sir" I said softly looking away. I looked at Angeru. His eyes read a slight hint of surprise as a frown was formed in his face. He clearly wasn't pleased about it.

"Konan has already packed the necessary things you both will need for this mission. I do not want failure. You will both leave as soon as possible but with a warning" Pein said.

"If both of you or one of you gets discovered by that man or anyone else, you both will die. Konan explain their role outside. Dismissed." He said waving his hand away.

Angeru bowed slightly and walked out the door. I repeated his movements and followed right behind him stepping to the hall. Leader-sama really meant business with his words. I bit my lip slightly as I saw Konan emerge from Leader's office.

"Ok Angeru, Ruri, listen closely. You will have to act out as a couple. In these bags I packed the clothes you will need to wear all week along with weapons." She said pointing to four suitcases that were on the floor.

"Remember. You two are couples. Not brothers. So you will have to really act it out as one. Holding hands, staying close to one another, kissing if it's necessary. Invent your own names using the last names in this invitation" she continued handing an envelope to Angeru who took it.

"Ruri, in your suitcase there is a folder with information on what you will find in that mansion. More importantly that you need to know: Please watch over one another. It will be very dangerous being in that mansion. Stay close and do what you tend to do in missions. You cannot let them know that you are ninjas. Let alone that you're part of Akatsuki"

"In the third day you will be there, one of us will visit you two to know the mission going. That is all you both need to do. Remember it ok?" the blue haired woman said.

Angeru just nodded as he picked up two of the suitcases while I picked up the other two.

"Yes Konan" I said.

As we were about to turn, Konan gave me a hug and whispered softly in my ear. "Ruri be very strictly careful" she said and pulled away from me. I watched her disappear into Pein's office without another word.

"Come Ruri" Angeru said after all this time.

I nodded and followed him out the base where it will all begin.

As much as I hate to admit this, deep down inside me I really desire this. To get away from the base and try and catch up with him. But never like this. In a mission, as a couple.

I looked over at Angeru who was quietly walking next to me through the forest. His eyes determined yet calm. He was still Angeru, of course he'd be calm. But who knows maybe he might be freaking out nervously like me, which I doubt!

Even with this mission starting I never expected, that our lives would be changed for good after this…

* * *

***Azuli= Meaning of Ruri's name in english Lapis Azuli. A stone. Angeru calls Ruri Azuli just to tease her because its like saying her true name.**

**Hope you liked this chapter ^_^**


End file.
